Because You are So Strong So You Can Overcome it
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Indonesia dan sebuah kata-kata penyemangat dari seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt-sehari sebelum ulang tahunnya. "Negara ini bagus—dan aku menyukainya—pemandangannya indah—dan meskipun terdiri dari banyak suku—ras dan agama namun mereka dapat hidup harmonis... aku benar-benar menyukainya." / "Terima kasih Gilbert..."


Minggu 16 Agustus 2015

Jakarta Indonesia.

"Besok ya..." sesosok gadis menatap sendu kalender—senyum sedih terpasang sempurna pada bingkai wajahnya yang putih langsat itu.

"Nona Kirana—saatnya kita mengunjungi salah satu anggota Kedutaan Jerman yang dirawat di Rumah Sakit..." Kirana—atau lengkapnya Raden Ayu Kirana Suryaningsih—menatap ke arah seorang pria berpakaian seragam supir.

"Baik Mang Ujo..." seru gadis itu—ia keluar dari rumah lalu memasuki mobil yang ada di depan rumahnya.

Kirana bukanlah manusia—ia adalah personifikasi dari Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia—parasnya yang rupawan melambangkan indahnya alam wilayah kepulauan Indonesia, melambangkan indahnya corak budaya yang ada di negeri kita Tercinta ini.

Namun sayang—kecantikan itu lama-kelamaan mulai pudar.

Kecantikan bukanlah hal yang abadi semua orang tahu itu.

Sudah banyak kesenian dan adat yang mulai menghilang karena tidak ada yang mengurusnya—alam Indonesia silih berganti mulai menghilang—tergantikan oleh kompleks perumahan atapun pabrik.

Gadis itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Jadi apa dia di masa depan kelak?

Apa ia masih bisa bangga dengan kemerdekaannya?

Apa ia masih bisa bangga sembari menaruh kepalan tangannya di dadanya dengan gagah?

Gadis itu—Indonesia menghela napas berat.

Akankah ia masih bisa berbahagia pada hari kemerdekaannya yang ke 70 tahun?

Akankah ia masih bisa merasakan indahnya perayaan hari yang paling bahagia bagi negaranya—baginya dengan bahagia?

Ia semakin merasa kacau.

Korupsi dimana-mana, narkoba, regredasi moral, kekerasan terhadap anak dan wanita, pembunuhan—banyaknya masalah yang membuatnya merasa ia seakan-akan hancur.

Mungkin ini akhirnya—itulah yang ada di pikiran gadis itu—ia telah hidup di dunia ini selama beribu-ribu tahun lamanya.

Bosan? Wajar... bagaimana bisa ada orang yang bisa hidup sepertinya.

Ia seakan ingin mati sekarang—namun ia tidak bisa.

"Non... kita sudah sampai..." suara Ujo membuyarkan lamunan Indonesia—ial lalu keluar dari mobil yang ia tumpangi lalu memasuki Rumah Sakit.

 **-ii-**

 **Because You are So** Strong So You Can Overcome it.

Hetalia by **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Because You are So** Strong So You Can Overcome it **by Kuroko Tetsuragi ||** Gilbert Orihara'iza **ya Beilschmidt'do-s**

Rate: T

 **Genre:** Angst, **Friendship**

Warning: OOC! Fem!Indo, Human Named and Nation name Used!

 **-ii—**

Indonesia memasuki rumah sakit—banyak orang yang sakit berada disini

"Ini ruangannya." Kirana memasuki sebuah ruangan VVIP di Rumah sakit itu.

"Kenapa dia tidak di rawat di Jerman saja?" tanya Kirana—ia menatap salah satu petugas kedutaan yang ada di sana.

"Dia bilang dia ingin di rawat disini..." Kirana termenung mendengar ucapan petugas tersebut. Ia lalu tersenyum kosong.

"Oh begitu ya..." Indonesia memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Ia terdiam melihat sosok yang terbaring di tempat tidur—surai perak yang halus itu sangat lembut bergerak tertiup angin.

"Hai... apa kau orang kenegaraan yang datang menjenguk Ore-sama yang tampan ini?" Kirana sweatdrop di tempat mendengar kata-kata orang yang ada di ranjang rumah sakit tersebut. Selang infus menusuk punggung pergelangan tangan kirinya, alat bantu pernafasan terpasang sempurna di

wajahnya.

"Aku Gilbert Beilschmidt..."

Beilschmidt...?

Indonesia merasa tidak asing dengan marga itu—ia pernah mendengar marga itu—namun dimana ya?

"Hoy... kenapa kau malah melamun ha?" Indonesia menatap Gilbert dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku tidak melamun..." bohongnya, gadis itu memang sempat melamun beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kau jangan berbohong~ ore-sama tahu yang mana yang sedang berbohong yang mana yang tidak~ kesese~"

"Kau menyebalkan..." Indonesia yang badmood malah tambah badmood lagi karena pemuda yang ada di depannya ini.

"Namaku..."

" _Frau._ Kirana bukan? West sudah memberitahu namamu kemarin! Kesese." Ingin sekali rasanya

West? Barat? Nama yang aneh.

"Baguslah kalau begitu..."

"Kau kenapa? Kau seperti ada masalah...?" Indonesia hanya terdiam—

"Hei kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa cerita pada—"

"MEMANG KAU BISA APA?!" Gilbert kaget—ia menatap Indonesia yang menaikan nada bicaranya satu oktaf—takut? Tidak... ia malah tersenyum.

"Setidaknya aku bisa membantumu mengeluarkan beban pikirannmu." Gadis itu terdiam, ia buru-buru meminta maaf atas bentakannya tadi.

"Maaf... ia aku memang banyak masalah—masalah satu baru saja selesai—masalah kedua muncul... hah... aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Gilbert hanya terdiam—namun senyumnya tetap terpasang di wajah tampannya tersebut.

"Aku rasa aku akan berakhir... bagaimana bisa aku menyelesaikan."

"Kau kuat."

"Ha? Kau mengejekku? Karena aku tidak bisa mengatasi semua masalahku lalu kau mengatakanku kuat? Aku ini Le—"

"Tidak kau itu Kuat." Indonesia tidak berbicara.

"Kau kuat... karena itu bukan kau bisa mengatasi semua masalahmu. Meskipun masalah lain kemudiam bermunculan." Indonesia terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir sang pemuda albino tersebut.

"Karena kau kuat... kau masih bisa bertahan seperti saat ini—sejujurnya aku iri... kau ini begitu kuat—kau hebat, bahkan lebih hebat dari ku yang hebat ini." Indonesia tertegun mendengar kata-kata yang kembali terucap dari Gilbert.

"Kau kuat... seperti negara ini—negara yang sangat kucintai ini... karena sebanyak apapun masalah yang mengahadang—negara ini tetap berdiri. Tetap bertahan."

Indonesia mengambil kembali keberaniannya untuk berbicara.

"Kau orang Jerman bukan? Kenapa kau mencintai negara ini?"

"Apa ore-sama yang hebat ini tidak boleh mencintai negara ini? Apa salahnya?" Indonesia kembali tertegun—ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban seperti ini—di saat semua warganya mulai mengucilkannya dan membanding-bandingkannya dengan negara lain.

"Negara ini bagus—dan aku menyukainya—pemandangannya indah—dan meskipun terdiri dari banyak suku—ras dan agama namun mereka dapat hidup harmonis... aku benar-benar menyukainya."

Mata Indonesia mendadak panas mendengar pernyataan Gilbert. Ia terus menahan sesuatu yang ingin merembes keluar dari mata obsidiannya.

"Terimakasih Gilbert..." suaranya terdengar serak.

"Terimakasih..."

"Nona... kita sudah harus kembali bekerja." Ia menatap Mang Ujo yang sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan.

"Kalau begitu... saya harus pergi, sampai jumpa dan semoga lekas sembuh _Herr._ Beilscmidt."

"Ja... sampai jumpa~" sosok Indonesia menghilang dari balik pintu, sementara Gilbert hanya tersenyum rapuh.

"Kau kuat... karena kau masih bisa bertahan—tidak sepertiku yang telah hancur ini..." ia memutuskan kata-katanya lalu menghapus airmata yang keluar dari manik rubynya.

"Kau kuat... Indonesia..."

Beilschmidt...

Beilschmidt...

Hanya nama itu yang mengema di pikiran Indonesia—dia pernah mendengar nama itu.

Namun dimana ya.

"Nona apa anda sudah siap untuk 17 Agustus besok..."

Senyum semangat terukir di wajah cantik Indonesia.

"Tentu..."

Berkat kata-kata Gilbert tadi, ia sedikit lega—ia merasa sudah semakin kuat. Ia semakin yakin bahwa ia bisa bertahan.

Karena dibalik orang yang mulai mengucilkannya masih banyak juga orang yang membanggakannya—salah satunya adalah Gilbert.

Meskipun dia bukan warga asli Indonesia—namun rasa cintanya terhadap negara ini patut diacungi jempol.

"Kalau begitu aku harus lebih giat lagi."

Untuk Indonesia yang lebih maju dan lebih sejahtera.

 **Senin 17 Agustus 2015**

Indonesia terduduk sambil tersenyum bangga—Upacara Pengibaran Bendera berlangsung khusyuk. Ia sampai tidak tahan tidak mengeluarkan airmata harunya melihat barisan Paskibraka yang gagah berani dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Begitu pula saat Upacara Penurunan Bendera. Mala itu mereka mengadakan pertemuan antar pemimpin negara untuk merayakan kemerdekaan Indonesia yang ke-70

"Selamat Hari kemerdekaan _Frau_ Indonesia." Kata seorang personifikasi berambut pirang yang disisir rapi kebelakang, sambil mengulurkan tangan—berjabat tangan

"Terimakasih Tuan Germany." Indonesa membalas jabatan tangan sang personifikasi Jerman. Tiba-tiba pemuda mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit.

" _Frau_ Indonesia saya harus ke rumah sakit. Kondisi kakak saya tiba-tiba memburuk." Germany lalu pergi tanpa menunggu Indonesia berucap sepatah katapun.

Namun Indonesia kembai terdiam.

"Kirana—kau tidak melihat Tuan Ludwig Beilschmidt...?" Indonesia menatap Bossnya.

"Pak... tadi dia ada di..."

Tunggu.

Ludwig... Beilschmidt...

Beilschmidt...

Gilbert Beilschmidt...

"Whaaa!" Indonesia tiba-tiba berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Malu... sangat.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak sopan pada kakak dari seorang Germany?

"Jadi... yang kemarin itu..."

"Kau kenapa Kirana?" Kirana menatap Bossnya yang heran melihat Kirana yang sudah kaya.

"Tadi dia bilang dia ingin menjenguk kakaknya..."

"Oh..."

Bossnya lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis yang kini kalut sendiri itu.

"Jadi... berarti pemuda yang kemarin itu... negara yang dulu di juluki sebagai salah satu negara yang terkuat pada Zamannya—Prussia! Akhhh!"

 _"Negara ini bagus—dan aku menyukainya—pemandangannya indah—dan meskipun terdiri dari banyak suku—ras dan agama namun mereka dapat hidup harmonis... aku benar-benar menyukainya."_

Ia kembali teringat pada kata-kata pemuda itu kemarin—tapi setahu Indonesia kakak Germany adalah orang yang jarang memuji orang lain, ia adalah orang yang terlalu mengagumi dirinya sendiri.

Dipuji olehnya bukanlah suatu hal yang wajar. Meski ia belum pernah bertemu Gilbert sebelumnya—namun mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Hah..." gadis itu menghela napas—lebih baik ia pulang saja—hari sudah larut dan besok ia masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan.

 **18 Agustus 2015**

Semua Nation terdiam menatapi ranjang sebuah rumah sakit di Jakarta—disana terbaring dengan tenang seorang manusia—yang dulunya juga seorang negara—yang kini telah meninggalkan dunia ini.

Ya... Gilbert Beilschmid—meninggal kemarin malam.

Bukan sebuah hal yang aneh—mereka yang sudah bukan nation—hidupnya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

Waktu ketika eksistensinya sudah benar-benar lenyap dari dunia ini.

Suasana hening mencekam—termasuk Indonesia yang juga ada di ruangan itu

 _"Kau kuat... karena itu bukan kau bisa mengatasi semua masalahmu. Meskipun masalah lain kemudiam bermunculan."_

 _"Karena kau kuat... kau masih bisa bertahan seperti saat ini—sejujurnya aku iri... kau ini begitu kuat—kau hebat, bahkan lebih hebat dari ku yang hebat ini."_

 _"Kau kuat... seperti negara ini—negara yang sangat kucintai ini... karena sebanyak apapun masalah yang mengahadang—negara ini tetap berdiri. Tetap bertahan."_

Meskipun terdiam air mata mengalir dari mata gadis itu—orang yang baru saja menyemangatinya—kini pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Menghilang.

Wajar bukan

Meskipun Nation adalah makhluk abadi—namun bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa mati.

Tentu nation juga bisa mati.

Baik Gilbert—atau Indonesia sekalipun.

Bahkan negara yang baru merdeka hari ini atau satu tahun yang lalupun.

Pasti mereka juga bisa mati.

"Terimakasih... untuk perkataanmu dua hari yang lalu."

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa... kau membuatku yakin kalau masih banyak ada orang yang mencintai negara ini sama sepertimu mencintai dan mengagumi negara ini."

"Kau menyelamatkanku—yang hampir terpuruk ini..."

Hanya angin lalu yang menjawab kata-kata Indonesia.

"Kau memang yang terhebat..."

"Benar... benar-benar yang terhebat... kau yang terbaik..."

END

Apa ini? Maaf~ kalau Jelek... buatnya Ngebut! Ide baru ada sabtu kemaren T^T maaf kalau saya nyampah disini.. maaf kalau PrusNesnya ga kerasa... T^T Hontouni sumimasen~


End file.
